


Give Me Sight Beyond Sight

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard writes fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Sight Beyond Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts), [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Um, Twitter is evil.
> 
>  **Mel** : Glittercats is the name of my AU in which Gerard is a BNF in the Thundercats fandom.  
>  **Luce** : Ooooh! *____* (though I can see him seekritly!writting Jem! fic too.  
>  **Aka** : OMG the first fannish porn I ever read was Thundercat porn!  
>  **Mel** : Hee! Since you know the fandom, I nominate YOU to write this story... *ducks*
> 
> And I know Mel wasn't serious, but gah, I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> So, crackfic. Yeah.
> 
> And the Thundercats porn in question. _Of course_ I had to go looking for it, and of course I found it. [A Night on Thundera](http://www.asstr.org/files/Collections/libertine/Best_of_Alt.Sex.Stories_1992-2000/Unknown.Night_on_Thundera.1991.txt) (BSDM, kink, incest) written in 1993 by [Elf Sternberg](http://pendorwright.com/), who is something of an Internet legend. He was my hero for many, many years...*g*

Lion-O has a big motherfuckin' sword (glittercats) wrote, @ 2010-11-15 6:13 pm UTC

Current mood: worried

Tags: thundercats, sesa

it's that time of year again

hey guys!

i know i pretty much dropped off the face of the earth but fucking rl sucked up huge amounts of time; i still say we ought to tell rl to fuck off and form that fannish commune we've been talking about for years. fangirls and fanboys living together, writing porn, talking about docking and pegging and all kinds of fithy, disgusting, shocking things. who's with me?!?!

or i could just find a job that paid me to stay at home and write porn all day. :)

anyway, it's time for the yearly thundercats sesa again and i just got my assignment and i'm kinda waffling on what i should write. thank god my recip isn't on my flist; otherwise i woulda had to finally get off my lazy ass and figure out the whole filtering thing, which, really, no thanks. i know that some of you on my flist have volunteered over the years to hold my hand and walk me thru it (thanks, ande!) but i just don't have the patience for it.

zie isn't someone who's been in the fandom long and zie's journal is flocked, so i only have their dear snarf letter to go by, which was not exactly chock full of details, damn it. i hate this; every year i sign up and every year i get matched to someone i don't know and have to _guess_ at what they'd really like. this year's recipient was very handwavy - but they're good with slash, femmeslash or 'cest, angst only between lion-o and mumm-ra (yays!) and some good old fashioned bdsm, mpreg or h/c. i can totally rock this.

so, you guys know the drill, fill out the poll and help me decide what i want to write for this year's thundercats seekrit santa. hopefully this year my recipient will actually bother to say thanks. /bitter

Poll #78548  
Open to: **Friends** , detailed results viewable to: **Friends**

what should glittercats write for sesa?

[ ] mumm-ra/lion-o hate sex (please please please)

[ ] kit/kat exploring sex

[ ] panthro/tygra rough sex (mmmmm...yes please!)

[ ] panthro/lion-o/tygra (ot3 ftw!)

[ ] cheetara masturbation

[ ] mumm-ra/lion-o mpreg (i...think i have a plot bunny for this one. \o?)

[ ] other story you should totally write that i will tell you about in the comments

[ ] Ticky!

Submit Poll

 

* * *

Gerard hit the post button and leaned back against the couch, listening to the soft tap-tap-tap of Mikey texting next to him. Maybe someone on his flist would come up with a good idea, because right now, that damn Lion-O mpreg was being fucking insistant about being written. Which— He groaned. He'd never live it down. His flist would give him hell about it for- _fucking_ -ever.

The sound of hysterical giggling came from the bunks and Gerard felt a blush heating his cheeks. He hid his face in his hands. "Frank! Frank, you _promised_ you'd stop reading my LJ, motherfucker! I'm going to defriend you, you asshole!"

Frank continued to giggle, and then, "Motherf—" and a loud thump.

"Did Frank just fall out of his bunk again?" Gerard asked Mikey, uncovering his face and looking.

"Mmmm," Mikey shrugged.

"Ow," Frank whined, struggling back to his feet.

Gerard leaned forward, grabbed his mug and finished off his coffee. "S'what you get for laughing at the Sword of Omens, Frankie. The Eye of Thundera sees all."

"See _this_ ," Frank said, flipping Gerard off before climbing back into his bunk. "I'm gonna go read all of your old fic and leave nasty comments about how OOC your Lion-O is."

Giggling, Gerard rolled his eyes. "You're such a troll, Frankie."

"Whatever."

Mikey sighed, loudly. "You two are _worse_ than teenage girls."

"Whatever," Gerard echoed, hunching down into the couch. He checked his journal and—"Frankie, you voted for the fucking mpreg?"

"Maybe?"

Gerard leaned against Mikey's bony shoulder. "Frank likes mpreg," he confided softly.

"I really did not need to know that," Mikey said.

"I know," he said, closing his eyes and plotting Mumm-Ra and Lion-O's fateful encounter.

* * *

Poll #78548  
Open to: **Friends** , detailed results viewable to: **Friends** , participants: 421

what should glittercats write for sesa?

mumm-ra/lion-o hate sex (please please please)  
[--------------------------------] 271 (64%)

kit/kat exploring sex  
[-----] 20 (4%)

panthro/tygra rough sex (mmmmm...yes please!)  
[------------------] 156 (37%)

panthro/lion-o/tygra (ot3 ftw!)  
[---------------------------------------] 293 (70%)

cheetara masturbation  
[------------] 94 (22%)

mumm-ra/lion-o mpreg (i...think i have a plot bunny for this one. \o?)  
[--------------------------------------------------------------] 348 (83%)

other story you should totally write that i will tell you about in the comments  
[------------------------] 184 (44%)

Ticky!  
[--------------------------------------------------------------] 320 (76%)

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten how phallic it was to watch the Sword of Omens...grow...like that.
> 
> *goes off to bleach brain*


End file.
